Betty
Betty is the daughter of Scamp and Angel. She's a Cocker Spaniel, Giant Schnauzer and Pomeranian mix. Her younger sister is Renee. Personality Betty is a flirty, young teen pup. She loves to charm and hussle boys, often making them fall for her, only for her to outwit them and succeed in her thieving desire. But, she can be very protective of her friends, using her bite when it's needed. Although, she's very tactical at attacking from heights-such as when a stray dog is chasing her, she'll jump from a high angle, landing on their back or nose. She can also get really short-tempered and angry, being stubborn when someone disagrees with her. Bio Betty was born to Scamp and Angel, being born a couple of minutes before her sister. She always had a thing for the wild, happy about it because Scamp and Angel now lived as strays-since they were grown up. It wasn't long before she found things she wanted and manipulated dogs to get what she wanted. It wasn't until when she was chased by a gang of dogs, managing to jump onto a trash bin, leading to a roof and waiting their. Unfortunately, it started to rain and she found herself slipping. Fortunately, Scamp leaped up and saved her just in time. When they managed to find their way home, Scamp gave a scolding about how she should be more careful or she'll end up like him when he was younger. Angry, Betty stated that she didn't have to listen to him anymore and stormed off to a corner, sleeping. In the middle of the night, Betty talked to Renee-her sister-sharply asking her to come with her on an adventure. Tiredly, Renee disagreed and Betty annoyingly stalked away quietly, escaping to live by herself. As expected, her parents tried to find her but she kept moving, eating off scraps and using heights as her advantage. It wasn't until she faced her parents and sister that she found herself trapped. She aggressively told them that she wanted to be alone without them. Scamp, hesitantly respected her wishes, comforting Angel that it was time to let her go. Renee knew her sister wouldn't last long, so she begged and begged her parents if she could go with her. Overwhelmed, Angel thought of an idea to start a gang for strays who needed protection and a home. Everyone agreed but it took Betty a while before she accepted the idea, taking position as leader. And she made a good leader, plenty of dogs joining The Stray Dog Allegiance Gang. Appearance Betty shares plenty of her parent's features. She has brownish tan back with a creamy underside with one button ear and one pricked ear. She has charming purple eyes along with tan colored paws and a stubby tail. Trivia * She thinks love is just something to hold her back * Her closest friend is her sister, since she just ushers everyone away * Betty loves to hunt wildlife-but rarely does it in front of the gang * She considered pet life but realized it was basically captivity * She deeply cares for her family, only wanting the best for them * Betty prefers to be alone most of the time, only exceptions are Angel, Scamp and Renee * If she thinks anyone is challenging her she'll pounce and snap at them, without warning Gallery